Demon Faerie
by cavilez
Summary: This is the story of Bridget, an original character of my own creation. She is a demon faerie hybrid, the only one known in existence. After discovering that her father is not the man that raised her as his own, she travels to Bon Temps, LA in search of answers.
1. Chapter 1

Dark, impeding emptiness was the only way that Bridget could describe the nature of her existence. Since the loss of her mother, life had become nothing more than a series of nights and days blurring one into the other. She had become almost reclusive, dealing only with other people when they came to knock on her door to wish her their condolences or to check that she had not yet killed herself. She wasn't sure if the latter was out of concern or more morbid curiosity. Human beings were creatures that were mainly apathetic towards one another until a disaster occurred; then they were very quick to want to crowd around just for the thrill of seeing the misery of others, as if it would somehow make them feel better about their own, pathetic existence. This was a reality that she had come to know about the people around her as of late. This new revelation made her so angry and embittered toward those same people that she tended to stay away from everyone for the safety and well-being of herself as well as the others.

These powers that she had been cursed with as a child were fueled by her emotions, mainly fright or anger. She had been taught, by her mother, to keep these emotions in check but her self-control and will power, that had been ingrained and often times beaten into her, seemed to have left her the moment that her mother did. Now the only thing that was left was emotion deep, raw emotions that threatened to burst out of her at any moment, splattering her blood soaked innards across the walls and floors of the overly white walled room. Sleep had become her only companion as she waited in that room for sweet merciful death to come and embrace, putting an end to her misery. She did not receive any comfort in sleep though, as she was assaulted by the agonizing dreams, reminding her of the horrific events that led to her mother's death and her new pathetic reality. The day itself had started out just as every other day before it. Bridget had woken up in a decent mood. Little did she know that when she walked into the kitchen, her entire world would come crashing down on top of her with six simple words, "I need to talk to you." Her mother had spoken the words; her voice sounding soft and mild, almost embarrassed.

"Yes mother, we will talk but as soon as I get home from work yeah? I'm already late."

"NO, NOW!"

Knowing her mother's temper well, Bridget immediately sat herself down in her kitchen chair. Her mother would not hold her temper in check for very long; having the same temper, she knew that it was better to do as she was ordered or she would get a serious beating with the strap. Even at the age of twenty one, her mother could still scare the life out of her. They were also extraordinarily close, since they were so much alike, almost to the point that it became bizarre. "You are no longer a child and I need to tell you some things about your father, things that I have never shared with you or anyone else for that matter."

Bridget just stared, confusion written all over her face. "My father? What about him?" Her father had died a few years ago. He had always been a wonderful man, devoted to his family and extremely protective over Bridget and her mother. "What is there that I do not already know?" Taking a deep breath, her mother sat down and grasped her hands. "That man that you grew up with all those years, he is not your real father. He and I were married after I became pregnant with you. Your real father," she paused and corrected herself, "your biological father is an American. He was married though, so I never told him about you. We never should have been together." She looked up into Bridget's eyes searchingly, as though she were trying to see what she was thinking. "I had to tell you though. I didn't want for you to never know the truth. You were bound to find out one day."

Bridget closed her eyes and took the deep breaths that she had been taught to take to control her temper; however, this time, it was not helping. She could feel the rage inside of her starting to build and rise to the surface. She tried to push it back, knowing what would happen if she didn't, but it was no use. The anger, the rage that she felt seemed like a caged tiger just waiting for release. When she opened her eyes again and she spoke, she swallowed a few times before she spoke in a voice that was so calm and quiet, it was frightening, "You fucking whore. Did he know that I was not really his child? Or did you lie to him my entire life also?"

Eyes widening, her mother could see all of the signs of her only child's temper rising. Her demonic nature was threatening to surface and she knew what would happen if it did, especially with the amount of anger she knew this would cause, "Bridget you need to calm down! I did not tell you before because I did not believe that you could handle the truth. Do not show me that you still cannot control yourself." She looked down at the table, as she felt it begin to shake. "NO! I will not calm down! How the HELL can you tell me that you have lied to me my ENTIRE LIFE and then ask me to not be angry in the SAME BREATH? If the man that raised me is not my real father than who is?" she paced the floor as she felt the energy building up inside her, trying to escape.

Taking a card and photograph out of her apron pocket, she held it out to her child, "This is your father." It was all that she could say.

Taking the card and photograph, Bridget looked the picture over not wanting to believe any of what she had just been told. Looking at the picture though, there was no denying it. "I now see why you would always tell me to not look you. I have his eyes." Her blue green eyes stared back at her from the picture. "Why are you telling me this now? How the hell do you lie to someone their entire life, and then just drop something like this in the middle of my FUCKING LAP! You fucking whore, just because he has a cute smile and beautiful eyes, you just open your legs for him? You are such a FUCKING BITCH AND I HATE YOU! WHY DON"T YOU JUST DIE?"

Once those words were out, the room seemed to explode with activity. Her mother was thrown backwards and hit the far wall with such force, that the hutch in the corner fell across her lap, breaking her legs and pinning her into place. at the same time, it erupted into a blazing inferno. In her panic, Bridget tried to remove the object that had her mother trapped. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please help me get this off of you!" Stepping back, she tried to use her power to life it off but it was to no avail, her panic did not allow her to focus enough to lift it. She tried to get her mother to wake up, but she would not stir. She lay next to her mother's unconscious body and prayed for a miracle. The smoke filled her lungs and she began to feel tired and dizzy. She knew that death would soon come to claim her and she welcomed it, not wanting to live with what she had done. She closed her eyes and drifted off into what she knew would be the last time she would ever fall asleep.

Reality began to seep through the darkness that had become her world. She furrowed her brow and thought it strange that she could feel pain since she was dead. "Well, this is quite a ripoff. I was hoping for fluffy clouds and pearly gates." She never realized that she was speaking the words in a voice, barely above a whisper.

"Well, well, well welcome back to the land of the living."

Her eyes opened slowly at the unfamiliar voice in the room. Her eyes slowly began to focus and there stood a young man, staring back at her with a smile on his face. Bridget groaned as she mentally checked her body for pain and injury. "Where am I and who are you?"

The man's smiled broadened, "You are at the Dublin hospital. I am Dr. McAvoy. You had a very close call there; someone must be looking out for you."

"My mother?"

"Dead. I'm very sorry to have to tell you that. She didn't suffer though, if that helps. She was knocked out and died from the smoke inhalation. She felt no pain."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Well, I guess I really don't. But you need to rest. You will be allowed to leave in a few days, if you do well."

Bridget looked away from the man as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Just leave me."

Four days later, Bridget rented a room at the small inn where she was now hiding from the world. Standing up, she walked over to where she had thrown the jacket she had worn that day and slid it on. The smell of the smoke was still very strong and she cringed from the memories that flooded back to her. Smell always had that effect and she hated that as much as she tried to forget, the smell of the smoke always forced her to remember. She placed her hand in the pocket and felt something against her hand. She furrowed her brow as she pulled out the picture and card that held the information about her father. Staring at the picture in disbelief, she thought what could it hurt to go to America? There was nothing keeping her here in Ireland anymore. Why not go and find the man that had sired her? Looking at the card, she simply said "Ready or not America and especially Corbett Stackhouse, here I come." With that being said, she walked out of the inn, never to return again.


	2. Chapter 2

America, or at least Louisiana, was almost the exact opposite of life that Bridget had come to know in Ireland. In her little town, life was, at times, rather leisurely. People were kind to each other, at least to their faces. Here, people shoved each other and were openly rude and hateful to one another. After five minutes, that felt like five hours, she found herself at the baggage claim waiting for her bag to make its way around the steel carousel. Grabbing her bag, she finally got to the car rental counter. By this time, her hair was disheveled, clothes rumpled, and her attitude was in as much disarray as the rest of her was. Looking up at the perky little brunette behind the counter, Bridget put on her most dazzling smile and said politely, "I need to rent a car please."

"Oh well sure hun! What kind do you want? Compact, mid-size, full size, a van, SUV?"

Blinking at the girl's energy and enthusiasm, Bridget just stared for a moment, dumbfounded. "Well, it's just me so a compact should be fine."

"Oh I'm sorry, we don't have any compacts available!" The girl smiled brilliantly and looked at Bridget to make another choice.

Raising an eyebrow, Bridget wondered why the choice compact was mentioned since there weren't any available. "Alright, how about a mid-size then?"

'No sorry, we're all out of those too!"

Beginning to wonder if the girl was trying to push her patience on purpose, Bridget sighed and looked the girl in her beautiful green eyes, "Why don't you tell me what you have and I will pick from that?"

"Well, all we have right now is an SUV, it's a Toyota 4Runner!"

Mouth dropping open, Bridget looked at the overly happy, not very bright girl behind the counter. "So if that's all that you have, why did you give me all of those other choices instead of just telling me what you have?"

Looking perplexed, the salesgirl's plastered on smile cracked a tiny bit, and Bridget could tell that she was trying to think of a logical explanation. Deciding she could be there all day, Bridget simply stated, "Never mind, just give me the 4Runner then."

Finally making it to the vehicle, Bridget slid inside and let out a sigh of relief. She silently prayed that life in this town, Bon Temps, would be less exciting than her adventure in the airport and mentally exhausting exchange with the less than bright girl at the rental counter. Taking a few moments to compose herself, Bridget pulled the card with Corbett's name on it and punched in Bon Temps into the GPS system. The mechanized voice rang out, instructing her to pull into traffic.

The drive to Bon Temps was relatively boring, but Bridget listened to the radio and enjoyed the solitude of the trip. Following the directions, she found herself pulling into the parking lot of a small bar and grill, "Merlotte's" she said to herself. Smelling the food cooking on the grill, Bridget suddenly realized that she was famished. Stepping out of the car, she walked in and casually smiled at the young hostess, Holly her nametag indicated, and was ushered to a booth. Bridget asked for a soda and waited for her drink as she studied the menu.

A rather good-looking, scruffy blonde man approached her booth, "Hi there! I'm Sam Merlotte. I've never seen you here before. New in town or just passing through?"

Charmed by his slight southern accent, Bridget smiled politely and said, "Yes, I just drove in actually. This is a nice place you have."

"Thanks! I like it and it pays the bills. It also helps that it's the only place around where you can grab a bite to eat." Sam's eyes smiled merrily as he spoke and Bridget found herself liking him more and more.

"Well, it seems like you have a monopoly on the food service industry here then."

Placing an order for a hamburger and french fries, Bridget received her food and ate her food in lonesome silence. She began to wonder how she was going to find her father. After paying, she walked to her car and rifled through the bag that she had brought along with her. Finally finding what she was looking for, she snatched it up and hurriedly walked back into Merlotte's. Spying Sam at the bar, Bridget walked up to him and slid the picture of Corbet Stackhouse in front of him. "Sam, I'm looking for this man. Do you know where I can find him?"

Glancing at the picture, Sam looked up at her sharply and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Why are you looking for him?"

"Look, I don't want to cause any problems for him. I just really need to speak to him, it's personal." She felt her fear building inside her that Sam wouldn't help her and she had come all this way for nothing. Tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall.

Sighing, Sam looked back at the picture. "This man that you are looking for is dead. I'm sorry to have to tell ya that." He looked down and frowned, "But he has a daughter that works here. She's off today though." Seeing the disappointment all over her face, Sam grabbed a sheet of paper; writing furiously, he slid the paper to her across the bar. "Whatever you do, don't tell her that you got this from me. And don't make me sorry that I gave it to you either."

Looking down at the paper, Bridget saw an address scrawled in barely legible writing. Squealing in delight, she jumped up and down and ran around the bar, grabbing Sam in a heartfelt embrace. "Thank you Sam! I promise, I will not make you regret this." With that being said, she ran out of the restaurant and jumped into the rented SUV. Fumbling with the GPS system, she hurriedly punched in the address and pressed the 'GO' button. Speeding off, she raced to follow the directions that the mechanized woman in the machine called out to her.

Shortly later, she found herself looking at the cute farm house at the end of the gravel driveway that belonged to her half-sister, Sookie Stackhouse. Furrowing her brow, Bridget thought that she must be reading the name that Sam had written down. Really, what kind of a name is Sookie? She suddenly found herself feeling very queasy and nervous. She slowly made her way to the front door and took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves she hoped that she didn't inadvertently set a fire to the house. She smirked as she thought that would certainly strain her first meeting with the young woman. Raising her hand, she knocked on the front door firmly.

A moment later, the door opened and there stood a lovely little blonde girl. Bridget stood there and simply gaped at her, dumbfounded. "Oh my God! Will you actually say something and not stand here staring like you've gone mad?!" Bridget yelled to herself as Sookie stood at the with an uneasy smile on her face.

"Uh, hi there! Can I help you?" Sookie hoped that the girl would say what she needed to say soon so that they could stop standing there awkwardly.

"Oh, yes I'm sorry! Are you..Miss Stakhouse?" She hoped the her sister would tell her how to correctly pronounce her name.

"Yup, that's me! Sookie Stackhouse at your service! Who are you by the way?"

"Um, I don't really know how to tell you this," shifting nervously Bridget felt her stomach flip in her body as she tried to figure out how to say the words, "Um, well you see I'm uh…your half-sister." Shutting her mouth quickly, Bridget watched Sookie like a hawk; trying to read her reaction.

Sookie stared at her as though Bridget were a complete maniac. Shaking her head, she eyed the girl suspiciously. Looking into her eyes, she noticed the Stackhouse family resemblance in them. They were the shape, size and color of her eyes, which she inherited from her father. "I think you better come in and sit down." She said simply and stepped back to allow the mystery woman inside.

As Bridget stepped inside the house, she looked around curiously. The house looked more like it belonged to an old woman than the girl standing before her. She couldn't be much older than herself and the house looked like it was decorated by someone in her 70's. Following Sookie into the kitchen and sitting at the kitchen table, Bridget looked over at her and immediately asked if she was OK. Sookie had gone about five shades paler than she was just moments before.

"Oh yes, I'm fine thank you." Taking a deep breath, she said "Now, tell me a bit about yourself. I assume you didn't come here just to tell me you're my sister and then leave."

Smiling softly, Bridget looked at her hands folded on the table. "No I didn't. I came here to find my..our father, Corbet Stackhouse. I found out that he was dead and that you are his daughter." Looking up nervously, she remembered the picture that she had carried with her and the card that was in her pocket, "My mother gave me these before she..died. She told me that she never told him about me because he was married, to your mother I assume."

Taking the picture and card, Sookie looked into her father's eyes, Bridget's eyes, and tears filled them. "Yes he and my mother were married. They died when I was little. My gran raised me and my brother, Jason."

Bridget's mouth dropped at the news that she had a half-brother. In just one day, her family had grown larger by more than she had thought it would. "I have a brother too?"

"Well, yes I guess you do." Standing up, Sookie hugged the girl that had suddenly appeared on her doorstep announcing that they were related. Although she didn't like the thought that her father had obviously cheated on her mother, there was no denying that she was, in fact, her sister. "Where are you staying?"

Bridget shrugged her shoulders, "I had thought that I would find a motel somewhere."

"Oh no you don't! Gran would roll over in her grave if she knew that I didn't insist that you stay here. I have an extra room and we can get to know one another better!"

Bridget's face broke into a smile as this little blonde strong-armed her into staying in the guest room and gushed over all the things that they had to talk about. She also decided to call Jason over and they would all be eating dinner together.

"What kind of food do you like? Oh, I know, I will make a ham and all of my most famous fixings! That way you will have a large selection to choose from!"

As she was ushered outside to get her things and pack them away in the upstairs dresser, Bridget was greatly taken aback at how forceful Sookie was. She began to wonder if she was also Irish.

"Well, I will leave you to get settled and start dinner." She left in a whirlwind of bustling activity.

Watching her new sister as she left the room, Bridget smiled to herself thinking it would prove to be greatly interesting being Sookie Stackhouse's little sister.


	3. Chapter 3

After a relaxing shower, Bridget emerged from the steam filled room all pink skinned and relaxed. Padding to the bedroom, she looked through her clothes for something nice enough to wear to meet her half-brother in. She finally chose a pink button up blouse and her nicest dark blue jeans. Pulling out the hair drier, she made herself as presentable as possible paying extra attention to her makeup as well. Taking a deep breath, she steadied her nerves and walked downstairs.

When she walked into the cozy kitchen, she was greeted by the mouth-watering aroma of the most heavenly smelling foods in the world. She looked down and frowned when her stomach gurgled loudly, protesting that it wanted to be filled. Sookie turned at the sound and laughed, "Dinner won't be long, which means Jason will be showing up any minute!"

Smiling nervously, Bridget laughed lightly as Sookie hurried around the kitchen in a flourish of activity mixed with non-stop talking and laughter. Bridget found herself relaxing a bit and soon was joking and chatting along with Sookie. A knock at the door made her jump about a mile in her seat. Laughing, Sookie practically skipped towards the door and beamed at the very handsome young man standing on the other side. "Hey Sook. Man it sure smells great in here but why are you going through this much trouble? And what's the big mysterious emergency; why did I have to drop everything, which happened to be Tiffany Moore by the way, and come straight over here?"

Sookie stepped back and flourished her hand towards Bridget as if she had just performed some great magic act and was expecting a round of applause. Jason stood, dumbfounded as he looked from Bridget to Sookie. He suddenly grinned and sauntered towards the table where Bridget sat, with the same dumbfounded look on her face as Jason was just wearing; this too must have been a family trait. "Well hi there beautiful! My name is Jason Stackhouse, no doubt Sookie has told you all about me." He leaned forward and whispered to her, his face about an inch away from hers, "Between you and me, Sookie's been trying to set me up for quite some time but this is the first time that I actually want to thank her for it!"

Blushing slightly, Bridget stammered, "Um…yeah, no that's not why I'm here Jason. Oh, I should introduce myself shouldn't I? I'm Bridget."

Looking slightly disappointed, he smirked slightly leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. Sookie looked back at him, rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Jason, stop putting the moves on Bridget. If you don't, you'll be really embarrassed by the end of the night!" She really wanted to wait until they were all sitting down and eating before she sprang the news on Jason since he always took news better when he was either eating or drunk. If he kept hitting on Bridget though, she would have to tell him sooner than she wanted to. "Jason just put your libido away for just a little while and I promise I will tell you why I called you over."

"OK fine then." He sat down and pouted quietly to himself as Sookie finished cooking and set everything at the kitchen table. After everyone had filled their plates and Jason was happily stuffing his mouth with food.

After a few moments had passed, Sookie swallowed her mouthful of ham and set her fork down. "OK Jason, the reason that I called you over was to introduce you to Bridget. But you can't hit on her because she's, uh, our half-sister."

Bridget watched carefully as Jason's eyes widened and he choked on his mashed potatoes."

"She's our what? How is that possible?" He knew how it was possible but he wanted to hear from himself.

Taking a breath, Bridget once again relived that fateful day that her mother had sprung the news on her about Corbett Stackhouse being her father and not the man she was actually married to. After she finished, she peeked up from the spot on the table that she had focused her eye and thoughts on the whole time that she was talking. She wasn't sure if Jason would welcome her with open arms the way that Sookie had.

Trying to process everything that he had just been told, a feat that was very difficult, Jason took a long drink of the beer that was sitting in front of him. "So let me get this straight, you're telling me that our daddy cheated on our mama? And your mama never told our daddy that she had you?"

Furrowing her brow, Bridget replayed what Jason had just said back through her mind. Once she had everything straight, she nodded her head, "Yes, that's about right. Believe me, I know that this must come as a shock to you. I know that it shocked me when my mother told me."

Shaking his head, Jason said, "No, now I don't know who you are but I refuse to believe that my daddy ever cheated on my mama. He was a great man and nothing you can say will ever make me believe that he would ever do something like that!" With that being said, he grabbed a handful of rolls, a few slices of ham, and his beer and walked out of the house, slamming the kitchen door behind himself.

Shaking her head, Sookie looked across the table and placed her hand on top of Bridget's, "Don't worry, it'll take him a little while but he'll come around. He just takes longer to process and come to terms with things than most people do. That boy was born with a ton of looks but none of the brains!"

Just as Bridget opened her mouth to speak, there was another knock at the door. She wondered if Jason had come back for something or, she hoped, to hear her out. Once the door was opened, however, she knew immediately that it was not Jason standing on the other side.

There stood a man with a bright smile on his face. He was of average height and build, with unremarkable brown hair and eyes that were the same, unremarkable, shade of brown. The suit that he wore, made Bridget think of a politician and she frowned; not wanting to judge him but the feeling that she got at his sudden appearance, gave her a feeling of dread somewhere deep in the pit of her stomach.

Sookie, however, smiled immediately and practically jumped into the man's arms. "Bill! Oh I'm so glad that you're here! I want to introduce you to my newly discovered half-sister Bridget! Apparently my father had been a bit of a scoundrel, much like Jason, and here is the result!" She walked over to Bridget and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Bridget, this is my boyfriend Bill!"

Bill walked over to where Bridget sat and a smile slowly crept across his face, "Well Bridget, it certainly is good to meet you! I assume that you are also a faerie like Sookie?" He had no way of knowing that Bridget and Sookie had yet to discuss this topic until he saw the looks on the faces of both of the blondes in the room. "Oh, I am quite dory. I hope that I have not overstepped any boundaries."

Sookie looked over at Bridget with panic filling her eyes, "Yeah, I meant to bring that up but I wanted to wait until we knew each other a little bit better. I'm half faerie and I am guessing that you are also. Do…you have any….uh…powers?" As if she were providing an example, she made her hand glow softly.

Looking at Sookie's power, in awe, Bridget swallowed the bite of roll that she had nervously shoved into her mouth. "Well, I can do some things but it's nothing like that!"

"Oh! Show me, show me! I never met a faerie with different powers before."

Bridget looked nervously over at Bill, who was leaning against the wall watching the girl's exchange with interest.

Following her gaze, Sookie looked at Bill. "Oh it's OK hun. Bill knows about faeries and he's OK with everything. We can be ourselves around him." She hugged him around the waist quickly and then looked back to her little sister.

"Well, OK but I will need something that you don't mind being destroyed and a metal trash can." After she had the materials, Bridget placed the paper scraps, that Sookie had handed to her, into the trash can. Clearing her mind, Bridget concentrated on the papers with all of the energy that she had inside of her. Bringing her rage into her mind, Bridget watched as the paper erupted into flames. She smiled to herself in satisfaction when she heard Sookie and Bill both gasp simultaneously. Shaking her head, Bridget poured her soda into the can to extinguish the flames.

"Oh my God! I am jealous! That is such a cool power!" Sookie continued to gush as Bill looked at her suspiciously.

Under his gaze, Bridget shifted uncomfortably. "Um, if you don't mind my asking what exactly are you?" Her question, of course, was directed at Bill.

"Oh where are my manners? I'm sorry, Bill here is a vampire! But you don't have to worry, he doesn't eat people or anything. He is a mainstreamer and only drinks TruBlood. Oh that reminds me, do you want one Bill?"

Shaking his head quickly, Bill said, "No thank you Sookie. I had dropped by to see if you wanted to go out but I can see that you must be busy getting to know your sister. I will just be on my way so that you two can get better acquainted." With that being said, he vampsped away before anyone else could say a word.

Turning back to Bridget, Sookie looked a little perplexed, "Well, that wascertainly abrupt wasn't it? He's probably off to go take care of some kind of vampire business." She hoped that he wouldn't be back asking Sookie for help with another life or death situation.

After dinner, Bridget helped Sookie clear the table and they laughed with one another as they washed the dishes. Sookie then made a pot of coffee and pulled a pie out of the refrigerator. They sat down at the table and talked about their lives growing up. Sookie leaned on the table with her face in her hand as Bridget described life in Ireland. Sighing, Sookie said "Oh, it sounds so romantic! I would love to go there one day and just take in the country and the culture!"

Yawning, Bridget looked at the wall clock, "Oh my goodness! I need to get to sleep. I hope that we can talk more though tomorrow because I have really have enjoyed getting to know you sweetheart!" Excusing herself, she walked up to the bedroom that Sookie had assigned her. Changing into her nightgown, she slid into the bed and breathed a huge sigh of relief as she felt her exhaustion wash over her; closing her eyes, she allowed the darkness to wash over her and as she drifted off to sleep she felt the tension of the day release as though a huge knot had untied itself in her body. For the first time since her mother died, she felt like she was finally at home and that she was safe.

Bill Compton sat at his desk in his stately family mansion, in his neat script he wrote "A new inhabitant of Bon Temps is staying with Sookie Stackhouse. She has astonishing powers and I need your help. Please come soon." Folding the paper, he stuffed it into an envelope and handed it to a vampire who he had recently hired as his assistant with simple instructions as to whom should see the letter.


	4. Chapter 4

After a week, Bridget discovered how much she really enjoyed living with Sookie. They discovered that they had a lot more in common than either of them had thought possible. When one of them would mention something, that most people would consider strange or quirky, the other sister would squeal and say, "Oh my God, me too!" Which would typically be followed by, "Really?!" Plus a series of excited giggles. Humming to herself, Bridget decided that that evening, she would go for a drive, just to get out of the house and have some time to herself. She often times loved to just drive for hours, discovering new places and, often times, meeting new people as well.

Sookie, however, seemed a bit less than enthusiastic about Bridget's plan to go wondering the roads at night by herself, "Are you sure that you don't want to wait until I get off work tonight? I can come with you! It's not safe Bridget!"

Rolling her eyes slightly, Bridget thought that the overprotective older sister mentality was beginning to show its ugly head. "Sookie, I promise I will be fine OK? I have been driving on this side of the road for a while now and have gotten quite used to it. Besides, what's the worst that could really happen anyway?"

For some reason, Sookie didn't want to look her in the eyes when she asked that particular question. Shrugging her shoulders, Bridget tossed on her black trench coat and stepped out onto the porch.

"Look Bridge, I need to warn you about something OK? There is something out there that, if you aren't careful will kill you. There are vampires out there and if they smell and catch you, they will kill you just to drink your blood. Please be careful!"

Looking at her with the bewildered look of someone watching another person lose their mind before their very eyes, Bridget smiled reassuringly, "I promise that I won't let any of the big bad vampires get me OK?" Turning around, she rolled her eyes and shook her head as she slid into the car and took off down the road.

Driving aimlessly was something that was always very therapeutic for Bridget. Although she loved being with Sookie, Bridget also found that she had missed just being able to clear her mind and not having to think. She smiled to herself as she replayed the events of her life since she had come to this very different but very wonderful place. Lost in her own mind, she didn't even notice the huge pothole that she was heading straight towards.

The sound of the tire bursting was deafening as the car veered off the road. Fighting to maintain control, Bridget panicked and jerked the wheel far too roughly; causing the SUV to swerve off of the other side of the road. Frozen with fear Bridget just watched, as though she was a spectator and this was happening to someone else, as the car barreled through tall weeds finally hitting a small tree. The car immediately stopped, but of course Bridget kept moving, causing her to strike her head against the steering wheel, causing a slight gash in her forehead. She lay there dazed for a few moments, watching the crimson blood as it washed over her face and into her eyes, causing them to tear up and burn as though fire itself were burning them. Squeezing her eyes shut, Bridget whimpered as she quickly reached over and felt for the glove compartment where she had put napkins from Merlotte's the first day that she had arrived in Bon Temps. Wiping the blood from her eyes, and letting her tears wash what had gotten into her eyes away, Bridget finally opened her eyes.

Panic once again set in as she saw that her car was surrounded by a group of very young, very formidable looking people. They all looked like they were either teenagers or in their early twenties. They looked at her with a ravenous light in their eyes and two even licked their lips as they smelled the air around them, closing their eyes in ecstacy.

"She smells like cotton candy and cinnamon!" one of them exclaimed to the others as he moved towards the vehicle, a pair of fangs dropping into place. Bridget's eyes widened as she remembered Sookie's words before she left the house.

"No! She's mine! I smelled her first!" This statement was said by a very sinister looking brunette woman, who dropped her fangs and growled at the first male. He didn't seem to take her claim very well and the other vampires that were with them seemed to take sides.

The male vampire leader, a rather greasy looking black haired boy, growled right back at her, "Fuck you! You may have smelled her but I got here first so that means I get to have first bite!"

Bridget turned her head from one of the leaders to the other as they fought over the right to kill her. It seemed almost surreal and she wondered if perhaps this was all just a hallucination brought on by her recent head trauma. Just as that possibility entered her mind, the door to the truck was thrown open and the male leader of the vampire gang grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out of the car and into his arms. Pulling her head back against his shoulder, he laughed as she hissed against the pain. "Let me go you fucking asshole!" she yelled and the entire group of about eight, simply laughed.

"Well, you are feisty aren't you? I like that!" Looking at the others, he said simply, "Well, I guess the one with the girl gets to have her then right?" Looking up at the frightening brown haired woman, she slumped her shoulders and looked rather defeated. Chuckling at her disappointment, he brushed Bridget's hair from her neck and very slowly, inched his fangs closer to the tender flesh of her throat. Closing her eyes, Bridget braced herself thinking that she would soon be reunited with her mother.

Bridget's eyes were jerked open and her mind found itself back to reality at the sound of screams coming from the other vampires. One by one they exploded before her very eyes becoming nothing more than piles of blood and guts strewn across the ground. After a time that felt like an eternity but in reality was only a matter of seconds, a very tall, blond vampire appeared about twenty feet from where she was being held captive by the, now very alarmed male vampire.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" the man asked as he pulled her painfully closer to him, as though using her as a human shield.

"I should be asking you the same question," Eric growled in a very throaty voice at the man as a slow smirk crossed his lips. "Now what do you have there? She smells wonderful and very valuable." He smiled and winked at her, causing a chill to run up her spine. Looking back at the man he bared his fangs threateningly and said, "Give her to me. I want her, she is mine!"

Bridget began to feel rather irritated that she was being spoken about as if she was nothing more than an item, a trinket to be claimed and owned by whoever wanted her; and she was supposed to do what, just smile and accept it? Well that is not the kind of person that she was. She would not take this laying down.

The vampire that still had a steel grip on her hair loosened his grip slightly and stammered, "Well, uh Eric, I tracked her down and I claimed her first so…uh..you see she's mine." His voice wavered as he spoke and Bridget snickered slightly as she found the fear of this vampire who, just moments ago, was acting as though he were the most badass thing around was now seeming much more like a terrified little rabbit being hunted by a great predator.

"I could simply kill you like the others. Then nothing would stand in my way from having her." Flashing a fanged grin, Bridget could tell that this vampire was not one to be trifled with and the other vampire knew that. She could also tell that he was about to get what he wanted, as he undoubtedly got most of the time.

The now terrified vampire would have gone about five shades paler if he were not dead. Instead, he shoved Bridget at Eric and vampsped off in the opposite direction. Looking up at the very tall and unnervingly handsome vampire, Bridget blinked up at him with shock and fright in her blue green eyes. Eric smiled down at her and pulled her closer, placing a hand on her face and stroking her cheek. "Well, well, this is certainly a pleasant surprise. I didn't think that I would end up with such a prize when I woke up this evening." He moved his face closer to hers and Bridget thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered closed of their own accord as she anticipated his full lips on hers. Instead of kissing her however, he simply sniffed the side of neck and pulled back. Bridget's eyes snapped open and she cocked her head to the side, giving him a look of confusion. She thought that perhaps it was a vampire thing or perhaps he was just rather quirky. Instead, he furrowed his brow and leaned in once again and asked with a tone of amazement and confusion, "What exactly are you?"

Scowling, she pushed hi m away from her and crossed her arms over her chest. She spoke slowly, as though he were a simpleton, knowing that it would most like anger him but not caring about his feelings. After all, he didn't mind seem to mind angering or hurting her feelings. "Well, you see, I am what's commonly called a woman. A woman is a type of person that is the opposite of a man, which is what you are. Since I am different from you, that must be why you are confused." She punctuated her statement by rolling her eyes as though he were an idiot.

His mouth turned up in a slight smile and he laughed softly, "Well, well Marcus was right; you are quite feisty. I, also, like that." He walked back towards her slowly, almost menacingly. He was quite mesmerizing and his raw sex appeal irritated Bridget even more. He caught her gaze as he reached out and grabbed her shoulders, "Now, you will tell me who you are, what you are doing here, and what you are exactly." Eric wanted to be sure that he could glamour her into obeying his every command.

Looking at him as though her were an idiot, Bridget blinked up at Eric and slowly smirked. "Oh yeah sure I'll tell you everything you want to know. Then after that, we can both go back to my sister's house, make smores and sing Kumbaya!" Pulling away from his grasp, she turned around and walked towards the mangled car; leaning into the vehicle, she found her cell phone and looked through the contacts and dialed Sookie's phone number. Getting the voicemail, she began to speak to the recording, "Hey Sookie it's Bridget. Look I had an accident, don't worry I'm fine other than a cut on my forehead. I am going to call a cab and will be home shortly." Taking a deep breath, she turned back to face Eric and noticed that he had a look of intrigue and surprise on his face.

"So, you know Sookie Stackhouse? How?"

Looking at him with surprise on her face, Bridget looked up at Eric with the same look of surprise on her face. However, she was not as intrigued about him as he obviously was with her. "Yes, I know Sookie. She's my sister actually."

"Ah, well the story is becoming to come into focus. You are obviously a faerie but there's something else about you. Something very different; and I intend to find out what that something is." With that being said, he took three long strides and grabbed her up in his arms, vampspeeding off. The next thing Bridget knew, they were both standing on the porch in front of Sookie's house.

"Put me down!" Bridget said, wiggling her legs and pushing against him.

Reluctantly, he set her on her feet and looked at the cut on her head, which had opened again and started oozing blood. He dropped his fangs and pierced his thumb. He rubbed his wound on the cut and she felt it close itself, healing immediately. She put her hand up to her head and rubbed the spot where the gash had been at one time. "Why did you do that?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I don't want you to start bleeding and attract every vampire in the area again. I am not going to have my new little blonde prize getting killed; at least not before I've seen you naked and writing underneath me." He crossed his arms and leaned back, smiling.

Biting her bottom lip, Bridget tried to bury her anger but found it still bubbling to the surface. This an had obviously taken classes in 'How to Piss off Bridget O'Conner 101.' "OK, I am going to say this so that you can be sure to understand you pompous, arrogant vampire asshole! You saved my life and I appreciate that but you will never have me naked underneath you. YOU REPULSE ME!" As she screamed this last statement, the welcome mat by the door exploded into flames. Cursing him for making her angry, she walked to the side of the porch, grabbed the hose and extinguished the flames.

Eric raised an eyebrow and looked at Bridget as though he were impressed. "Well it seems that I did well in saving your life." He looked as though he were quite pleased with himself. "You could at least tell me your name as thanks for saving your life. Unless, you'd like to thank me in another way," he said and lifted his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Sighing in exasperation, Bridget hung her head, "Fine! My name is Bridget O'Conner, OK? Happy?"

"Well, I would be happier if you were naked and writhing underneath me, Bridget O'Conner but for now I will accept your name." Before she could reply, he turned on his heel and vampsped off.

Bridget scowled and stomped her foot in exhasperation, finally letting out a yell of derision! She walked into the house, yelling at Sookie that she was home and that she would fill her in on everything that had happened in the morning. After a long, hot shower she finally crawled into bed and lay there, unable to fall asleep for a few hours. When she finally did fall asleep, it was hardly restful as her dreams were filled with the tall, blonde, outrageous vampire that both angered and excited her at the same time. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
